


One for Sorrow - Legend Of Zelda Edition

by Summer_Story



Series: One for Sorrow [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Gen, I should just make 'One for Sorrow' a series now, Some light dub-con?, Though maybe not because she knows what she's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Story/pseuds/Summer_Story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One for sorrow and Two for Joy....</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for Sorrow - Legend Of Zelda Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, I've been craving a lot of LOZ lately and I guess it was time to make another 'One for Sorrow' story. This time LOZ edition. I'm so creative. Wow wow wow. Anyway, wrote this just now. It's un-beta'd and probably totally grammar crazy. I think I've decided I just don't care. Ah. ENJOY GUYS!!

**One for Sorrow**

Link falls.

A sword embedded into his chest, pinning him to the ground as Ganondorf rises. A dark shadow over the Hero. Over Zelda. Over Hyrule. Darkness comes with shrieks and cries from Goblins and others that Ganondorf scared into his side. Zelda stares on in horror of it all.

They have _failed_.

 

**Two for Joy**

She gets the letter after returning from her post-high school graduation party trip. She’s been accepted into the best college, and when she makes her class schedule, she gets the best teachers of their departments.

 

**Three for a girl**

“Lord, it’s a healthy girl.” Comes the midwife’s voice and Ganondorf let out a soft breath of relief. The pregnancy had been a rough one on his current lover, and it had colored the whole experience. He followed in after her, giving a soft smile to the woman who lay in bed, the babe wrapped in soft cloth and held close. “We make quite the babe, Lord Ganondorf.” She teases and Ganondorf lets out a snort of amusement, fingers gentle and soft as they trace the heavy Gerudo features and soak in the dark skin and red hair.

 

**Four for a boy**

The Gerudos have their theories and thoughts on why a male is only born every so many years. Even as the generations go on and it becomes part of them, they still question and converse on the topic. It is a unique one. Some say curse, other says it is a gift. Reasons change from year to year, depending on if the women keep to the desert or if they spend time among the populace.

 

**Five for Silver**

The Gerudo Ambassador comes with his women guards and gifts for the Royal family. Gold and gems (whispers of it being stolen heard among the nobles and staff; but never to the face of the desert’s people). Zelda is young and favors little. Temperamental in her young age but the gifts attract her attention. The silver fascinates her and compliments her pale skin. The silver in the collection was passed to her. And when Sheik stood before Ganondorf, there was a clever tilt to the Demon King’s lip.

 

**Six for Gold**

The Gerudo King is described as a great beast, unnaturally large and roughly cut. Like a stone worn on by the desert sand and sun. Zelda can see the idea behind that when she looks upon the man. But there is also a handsomeness, probably born of the exotic nature of his race and life in the desert, and when he comes for the monthly delegations, bound up in his armour and hair pulled back in its intricate designs, she adores the contrast of gold.

 

**Seven for secret, never to be told**

It is never spoken of. Forgotten in the records of time and war. But those caught up in the eternal battle, branded by a piece of Tri-Force, will at one point, remember the existence they and their pasts lived. And every few centuries or so, the cycle will end early. A life unable to accept it.

 

**Eight for a wish**

Link is tired and wary, an ache in his bones that no potion or healing spell can relieve. He feels dirty and unclean, despite small mercies where he can find rest at an Inn or friendly home and have his clothing and armor cleaned. He feels isolated as well, his only true companion the sword in hand. An often time spoken to companion, although the sword does not speak back (all though in one life, it did). There are times, where Link desires to end all; body and mind to worn and exhausted and even things meant to revive his soul, fail. And there are times where Link forces himself on, regardless. However, no matter what happens, the events forever scare his soul. He wishes….

 

**Nine for a kiss**

He escorts the Hyrulian princess through the halls, body tense and ready. Apparently, despite her claims and explications, she is not familiar with Gerudo wine, and going by the stumbling nature and the high redness to her cheeks, no Hyrule wine cellar or bar, carries anything close. “Gerudo king!” Zelda calls, resting back against the door to _his room_ , “Come lie with me.” She lets out a soft giggle, surprisingly pulled together despite her state and Ganondorf is thrown off when she leans forward to tug him by sword belt. “Teach me how a man should treat a lady, hm?” She purrs, eyes bright and mischief and suddenly he wonders if she has play-.... Soft press of lips to his (when has he leaned down to meet her?) and a hint of teeth on skin and it… The door is fought open and shut tight behind them.

 

**One for a bird, not to be missed**

Birds are a sign of hope. Of the spring season. Of life and new beginnings. Birds have not been seen or heard in Hyrule for years. A woman hums and attempts to cheer herself as she does her work when she hears a flutter of sound and a soft cry. She frowns and glances up, eyes going wide at the sight before her. Once upon a time, she had seen a book on birds, and the one before her was the sign of the Royal Family. Could it be…? She glanced around before she searched into the darkening streets… There! The forest green tunic and the blond hair of… Hope.

There was _hope_.


End file.
